1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter having replaceable plugs, and more particularly to a power adaptor having replaceable plugs connectible to different sockets.
2. Description of Prior Art
As socioeconomic transactions become increasingly active, communications between people become more important than ever. In addition, mobile commercial affairs become popular, and thus the possession rate and using rate of mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras and notebook computes are increased greatly. In addition to the communication signals, the battery for supplying electric power is very important to these mobile commercial affairs. Although communication companies and battery manufacturers constantly develop long-hour batteries, such long-hour batteries have a limited time of use of the battery and require a battery recharge from a power adapter.
A traditional power adapter as disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 93206466 comprises a main body; an automobile plug installed at the main body and connected to a recharge circuit and normally covered by a rotating casing; a household plug installed at the main body and connected to a recharge circuit, such that a push button disposed at a cover body can push the household plug to slide out from a storage chamber to a fixed position for the use of the plug; a winding device installed at the main body and including a wire containing groove and a connecting member for connecting the wire containing groove; and a conducting wire connectively drawn out from an end of the wire containing groove and the recharge circuit.
Although traditional power adapters have the function of winding the conducting wire without breaking the core wire inside the conducting wire, they still have the following problems. Since the traditional power adapters do not come with a mechanism to fit various different types of household sockets for the electric connection of a household plug, therefore the applicable area is limited and the convenience of the application is reduced. Further, the traditional power adapters do not come with a latching or fixing mechanism for winding or releasing the conducting wire, and thus cannot appropriately control the length of the required conducting wire. If the conducting wire is pulled too long, it will wastes unnecessary time for winding the wire. Furthermore, the traditional power adapter does not have a conducting wire member, so that when the conducting wire is wound, the conducting wire cannot be orderly wound into the wire containing groove, and the conducting wire may even be wound into a rotating casing in a mutually overlapped manner, and thus making the winding job very inconvenient and troublesome.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct experiments and modifications, and finally designed a power adapter having replaceable plugs in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.